Letters of the Lost
by LotusWorks
Summary: Jadeite was released from his crystal prison by the power of love. One night, she offers him her heart and he crushes it. Letters from Jadeite and others, updating on broken relationships and broken trust...
1. Default Chapter

Asami,  
  
What would you know about pain? About misplaced faith, about broken trust..? I see the way you lay your heart on my lap and trust me to make the correct decision… How you trust so completely and love so much… You are still too innocent and frail to behold, to touch, to even think about… you stupid girl… You make me angry enough to shatter buildings, destroy nature, or even break those you would call friends. I hate you. I hate you with a burning passion that fuels me now as I search for you.. I hate you because you can make me feel.   
  
You make me weak.  
  
I love the smell of your hair, the way your face twists with surprise everytime you see me, the way my name lolls off your lips. "Ah, you surprised me! Bah, you frightened me! Hold me, I'm scared… Please, don't leave me…" Your voice is beautiful when you sing in secret in your garden. Ah, yes, I watch you when you are not even aware, yes, I am with you most of your waking moments. I know how you sing and dance in your lone time. I know how everyday, you spend hours in your studio staring at the roses instead of painting. I even watch you when I'm pretending to sleep. I like seeing you stroke charcoal lines on paper until they form a beautiful me… It's funny, it looks like me and it doesn't. Your picture wears my features, but I am not as beautiful as you make me look… Do you know how hard it is for me not to take you right at that very moment when I actually do sleep and wake up to your face hovering above me? How hard it is to feign indifference to this fascination that I feel for you? Do you? I've said it before and I'll say it again.  
  
You make me weak.  
  
I say stuff that I don't mean and constantly, I need to remind myself to not be so harsh. I see your sad smile and wish that you didn't look that way, that I could cheer you up. If it weren't for my stupidity, you'd be with me, in my arms, and I'd kiss away all the pain and heartache I've caused you. I wish my mouth would say what I feel instead of the sarcasm that usually escapes instead… I wish I had answered you when you professed your love… I do love you... I love you more than any words could ever profess or express. I wish you had known that... I wish you weren't engaged to be married.  
  
Love,  
  
Jadeite  
  
~*~  
  
Jadeite stared at his letter, reading each line over and over again before picking up the paper in his hands. No, this was stupid- very stupid, how can he send such an abomination to her? He wanted her, not her sympathy, which he was sure this message would be sure to arouse. Sure, this woman was as innocent as he wasn't… and she was as good-natured about everything until he ran from her. She said she loved him. He loved her. Then, why did he run..? There was no way he could ever show his eternal gratitude to the one who released him from his confines that Beryl had damned him to for his failure. He knew that… why did he run..? He crumpled the letter and began to write again.  
  
A/N- whaddya think? review of you want a continue!


	2. Chapter 2

*no one belongs to me except for the character Asami.. and yeah. Lol, it's been forever since I updated this.

Dearest Lita,

I know it's been a while since we last spoke. And I know you have every right to be angry at me. I'd be angry with me too. There's just so much going on with me right now, that I can't devote the time...

Would you listen to me ramble on like this? Heh. As if we were an old married couple or something. I know you told me how you feel about me, but I really can't do this to her. I can't turn my back on her after all these years we've devoted to each other. Do you understand? Do you understand what it's like to never doubt that someone always has your back, even when you doubt in yourself?

Don't get me wrong though. I do feel strongly for you. I feel that connection, as if we were molded from the same hands. As if we were made from the same fiber of being. You mean a lot to me, Lita. You always have and you always will.

Two Saturdays from now, I will marry Michelle. I hope you will understand my decision. I sent an invitation to you yesterday, but I'll understand if you can't make it. We ran into meatball head and Asami the other day and they've already rsvp'd. So have Mina, Rei, and Ami. I just wanted to let you know that we're all waiting for your answer; I'm waiting for your answer.

There's also something I'd like to talk to you about, but I haven't really worked up the nerve past writing this letter. Can you imagine that? Not as brave as you accuse me of being...

You mean the world to me.

Amara

~*~

Amara sealed the manila envelope and sat on the edge of her desk. She could imagine Lita cooking something right now for meatball head, absentmindedly looking out the kitchen window. Even though she felt content and whole with Michelle, she still felt the need to tell Lita, to explain to her...

Explain what? Amara wasn't so sure herself. The curtains billowed softly at the night winds' caress and suddenly she felt uneasy. Her hands betrayed her own stoic vow and began to tremble ever so slightly. It was the first time in a long while she had been unsure about anything,

A/N- Sorry about taking so long. Randomly going through my old fanfics and trying to update/finish them. Which I hope to accomplish O.o!


End file.
